


Ut flos in saeptis secretus nascitur hortis

by will_p



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus non ama le foreste.</p>
<p>Esca si prende spesso gioco di lui per questo fatto, la voce percorsa un filo di perplessità unito a del sincero divertimento. È colpa della sua educazione così romana, dice ogni volta, che gli impedisce di apprezzare la bellezza la natura finché non vi è costruita almeno una strada in mezzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ut flos in saeptis secretus nascitur hortis

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _comunione con la natura_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101647.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com). Titolo @ Catullo 62, che c'entra relativamente poco ma mi serviva qualcosa al volo, so *shrugs*

Marcus non ama le foreste.

Esca si prende spesso gioco di lui per questo fatto, la voce percorsa un filo di perplessità unito a del sincero divertimento. È colpa della sua educazione così romana, dice ogni volta, che gli impedisce di apprezzare la bellezza la natura finché non vi è costruita almeno una strada in mezzo.

Marcus, di rimando, non capisce perché tra i tanti difetti di Roma Esca sembri avercela tanto con _le strade_ , ma ha anche imparato che non vale la pena affrontare questo discorso con Esca. La sua risata quando ne scherza, così rara e così preziosa, convincerebbe Marcus a lasciar andare qualsiasi discussione.

(È una fortuna che Esca non se ne sia accorto, o Marcus non avrebbe più voce in capitolo in nessuna delle decisioni della fattoria.)

Ma il fatto rimane che Marcus non ami le foreste, e non per un eccesso di romanità. Esca è cresciuto tra i boschi, tra i suoi druidi e i suoi spiriti benevoli, ma l’infanzia di Marcus è basse colline e sterminati campi di grano, le severe ammonizioni contro gli dei degli alberi e i loro capricci, la stretta al petto nel vedere la schiena di suo padre sparire nella foresta attorno alla villa e non fare più ritorno.

I suoi giorni in Caledonia, poi, non hanno addolcito i suoi sentimenti.

«Ma vai a caccia,» osserva Esca, aprendo la strada di fronte a lui lungo un vecchio sentiero poco visibile.

Marcus sospira, abbassandosi per schivare il rimbalzo di un ramo incautamente scostato da Esca. (Quando nota il luccichio divertito nei suoi occhi inizia a sospettare che la svista non fosse così casuale.) «È diverso. Attraversare il bosco per qualche ragione non è la stessa cosa che vagarvi senza meta.»

«Come stiamo facendo ora?»

Marcus gli lancia un’occhiataccia, più scherzo che vera preoccupazione. «Spero di no, o sarai tu a dire a Sasticca che non abbiamo raccolto le sue preziose castagne.»

Esca sorride, sparendo tra gli alberi.

Continuano ad addentrarsi nel bosco raccogliendo legna e frutta per la loro esigente cuoca, e anche qualche erba che entrambi riconoscono dai mazzetti appesi a essiccare in cucina. (Lasciano stare quelle con cui solo uno dei due è familiare, e il bottino che rimane è tristemente magro - nessuno dei due sarebbe un bravo erborista.) Il bosco attorno alla villa di suo zio è troppo piccolo per essere davvero selvaggio, attraversato da troppe strade e troppi viaggiatori per crescere abbandonato a se stesso, ma anche così gli alberi sono abbastanza fitti da coprire persino il sole di metà giornata e lasciarli immersi in una penombra spettrale.

Il disagio di Marcus, insieme alla stanchezza che, suo malgrado, pesa sulla gamba, si fa più pronunciato, e mentre segue Esca si distrae in fantasie sui conforti di casa, le sedie sotto il porticato dove prendere gli ultimi raggi di sole al tramonto, il letto caldo e accogliente che dividono in segreto. È così preso dalle proprie fantasie che sussulta quando sente una mano di Esca chiudersi attorno al suo gomito, facendo quasi cadere qualche ramo dalla pila che porta stretta tra le braccia, ma Esca sorride di nuovo e indica la strada con un cenno del capo.

Marcus, come sempre, lo segue.

Quando superano l’ultimo di quella che a Marcus sembra una serie di alberi identici, ma tra cui Esca si muove come seguendo una mappa segreta scritta a chiare lettere, Marcus alza lo sguardo e rimane incantato davanti allo spettacolo che si apre ai loro occhi.

Fa quasi fatica a credere che una radura del genere si celasse nel cuore del loro bosco buio e disordinato. C’è un piccolo lembo di prato fra gli alberi, erba sottile cosparsa di fiori che non sembra mai stata sfiorata da piede mortale; gli alberi abbracciano il prato come in un cerchio sacro, e alcuni dei rami più alti si sono allungati e piegati all’interno della radura fino ad intrecciarsi in una cupola verde da cui filtrano, come in un sogno, raggi di pura luce solare.

Esca sorride ancora e, posato il suo carico ai piedi di un albero, incita Marcus a fare lo stesso. Marcus esegue, quasi senza rendersene conto, e quando Esca s’inoltra nel cerchio di alberi e la luce lo avvolge come una nuvola d’oro, Marcus si ritrova a fissarlo senza fiato.

Manda un silenzioso ringraziamento agli dei per la grazia che gli è stata concessa, perché un tale spettacolo non può essere altro che un dono divino. Pur liberatosi della legna non ha il coraggio di andare avanti, come per paura di essere fulminato sul posto per aver osato profanare un luogo di tale purezza, ma Esca - Esca sembra nato per scivolare tra i fiori, un Ippolito selvaggio dal sorriso tagliente e gli occhi gentili.

Non ha il coraggio di toccarlo.

Esca lo guarda, e con un’occhiata sembra capire tutto. Si avvicina e lo prende per mano e lo fa avanzare, e quando muove il primo passo nessun fulmine si scaglia su di loro, nessuna scossa apre il terreno sotto i loro piedi - l’erba è tenera e fresca, e le mani di Esca calde e sicure, e quando Esca si ferma e si piega appena sulle punte dei piedi per avvicinarsi al viso di Marcus, Marcus lo bacia senza un secondo di esitazione.

Pur dopo così tanti baci ( _mille e poi altri cento e poi altri mille_ , intona la parte più poetica dell’anima di Marcus, e sa che se potesse sentirlo Esca riderebbe di lui) non si è ancora abituato al sapore di Esca, al modo in cui si scioglie contro di lui come se tutta la sua esistenza culminasse in quel preciso momento. È una sensazione che lo lascia più leggero di un calice del vino più puro, e qui, ora, in questo angolo sacro di luce e aria, sembra quasi un’epifania divina.

«Odi ancora le foreste?» mormora Esca sulle sue labbra, un guizzo di divertimento nella voce, e Marcus sorride, lo stringe a sé, lo bacia ancora.

No, non con la giusta compagnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere un limone in loco amoeno ma poi sono partita per la tangente e ci ho dovuto tirare in mezzo:  
> \- la credenza romana che in _ogni_ albero ci fosse uno spirito pronto a incazzarsi per qualsiasi cosa e maledire il malcapitato offensore (+ la totale ignoranza di Marcus re: "druidi e spiriti benevoli", che è una buona scusa per nascondere la mia :'D);  
>  \- Catullo, perchè mi sento contrattualmente obbligata a tirare in mezzo Catullo quando si parla di questi due;  
> \- pare mentali sulla radura come cerchio sacro mai profanato da essere mortale riprese pare pare dall' _Ippolito_ di Euripide, perchè sono ossessionata dall' _Ippolito_ e non ho autocontrollo. Dedico la fic al prof di greco che ci ha allietato un semestre con saggi sul significato simbolico della dannata radura della parodo.


End file.
